


Ink

by PioBoxy



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Jiwon has some morning thoughts.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Jiwon x Tony fluff cause I'm weak to sweet things. Also sorry if the grammer and spelling sucks, i wrote this real quick.

Jiwon woke up and was momentarily blinded by a stream of sunlight peaking from a crack between the closed curtains, the only light in the otherwise dark room. He groaned, throwing a hand over eyes as he shifting his face away.

He cursed the rude awakening but blindly reached for his cellphone anyway, running his hand on the nightstand's surface until he felt the familiar glass surface. 

Looking at the screen, he saw it was already 2 in the afternoon. Jiwon frowned, as he realized how late it was, too late even for a lazy Saturday.

Tossing his phone to the side, he stretched a bit, feeling his back crack as he reached over his head.

Besides him Tony was still sound asleep, facing away from Jiwon. His soft breaths muffled slightly by his pillow as he laid on his stomach, one leg tossed carelessly over a second pillow. 

Even in the dim light, Jiwon could see the soft curve of Tony's bare shoulders peeking out from beneath the sheets. One had a particulary dark looking bruise on it, the skin stained a deep purple. 

Jiwon frowned at the sight, unsure of where it came from until he recalled last night's events.  
How in the heat of the moment Jiwon had gripped Tony's shoulder tightly, pushing him roughly into the mattress as he thrusted into him at a relentless pace.

Tony hadn't seem to be in pain then, his moans and whimpers clearly asking Jiwon for more. But looking at it now, Jiwon couldn't help but feel very sorry. He hoped he hadn't hurt Tony badly. 

With a groan Jiwon sat up, deciding it would probably be best to wake Tony up before they lost anymore of their day. He turned to gently nudge him awake but paused when he saw Tony's face. 

Tony's mouth was open, his bottom lip sticking out as if he were pouting. Jiwon almost laughed at both the silliness and cuteness of the expression. 

"Tony," he said, voice raspy and deep from misuse, "wake up babe it's late." Tony didn't budge, so Jiwon gently pressed his hand on Tony's back and shook him slightly.

When he didn't see him stir, Jiwon tried again, shaking slightly harder but Tony's breathing remained calm and gentle. Jiwon sighed and laid back down. 

"What will I do with you, huh?" he grumbled 

Tony snored a bit then and Jiwon laughed. "I guess you're telling me to shut up aren't you? But hey, its not good to be in bed so late."

He glanced back at Tony who had yet to move an inch, eyes traveling from the back of his head down to his neck where they stopped at Tony's tattoo. Jiwon traced the fine lines with his eyes, admiring their crispness. 

Jiwon hadn't thought much about tattoos before meeting Tony. Sure he was inked, and knew many others who were, yet something about Tony being inked had always intriged him.

He wasn't sure why. It's not like he associated tattoos with anything. It was just a personal choice afterall, like cutting your hair or wearing certain clothes. Heck, anyone could have one. If Sunghoon, who smiled bright like the sun and still had a high pitched laugh, had one, why wouldn't Tony?

But somehow it had surprised him when he first saw it. Would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of it days afterward. Of how the black lines elegantly curved on his skin. 

It had made him curious about Tony, got him wondering what other things he didn't know.  
Who was Tony anyway? Tony, who shyly hid, his voice pitching up high as he exclaimed in embarrassment from Heejun's teasing. Tony, who proudly smiled at Jaeduck, ready to rush at his aid at any given time. Or Tony, who sometimes had a dreamy far away look, eyes glowing with a gentle sadness.

And as he tried to find answers for his questions, Jiwon found himself in love. In love with Tony's smile, the way a few pearly white teeth peeked through his lips. The way he was always so sincere and simple about things, voicing his thoughts freely regardless of how silly they may be. 

In the end, even after they got together, Jiwon never did ask Tony about the tattoo. Nor did he figure out why it had caught his attention in the first place. Never actually felt the need to.

And Jiwon couldn't help but smile at the thought.

He leaned over and kissed the back of Tony's neck, lips resting where the fine ink decorated the skin. 

He felt Tony stir a bit and Jiwon smiled wider into the skin. He placed another soft kiss right below the previous one.

Tony mumbled something, shoulders moving slightly. Taking that as encouragement, Jiwon began peppering small kisses up his neck until Tony turned to him with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Jiwon," he mumbled still half asleep, "not now… sleep."

Jiwon pouted, "Sleep? It's late in the afternoon already. You should be glad I was so kind. I could have kicked you out of bed."

Tony groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

Jiwon laughed. He sat up and kissed Tony's neck again, "Come on, get up! Aren't you hungry?! We'll get what you like~"

"Trying to win me through my stomach? Tony asked, his voice muffled.

"Maybe? Would it work?"

Tony shifted a bit, peeking at him with one eye. "I want Ramen." 

Jiwon snorted as Tony sat up.

"Extra fancy ramen," Tony mumbled.

"Of course"

"You're paying too."

"Why not."

"Good, cause I'm going to use you for all you're worth."

And at that Jiwon laughed, "Let's see if you can even try."


End file.
